


it was not fucking coke

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i think this is jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kihyun is the only one at fault if he ever ruins his own plans for the weekend, and other people's plans as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was not fucking coke

**Author's Note:**

> i was fcking drunk and wrote this because i thought it'd be cool to be productive for once, i will prob regret this hahahahahahahdshaijhduajsih if something is weird, i blam e the alcojhol
> 
> WHAT'S A BETA'ING

knowing that changkyun could not handle alcohol well was an understatement, he couldn't just not take it well, he took alcohol intolerance to a whole new level of bullshitery. kihyun had witnessed it once, and now he was regretful - yet again, but for a different reason this time - that he decided to put a mix of vodka with beer and whatever the fuck he found at the back of his refrigerator, hidden from changkyun's lazy ass - he didn't even look further into the appliance and never really found those bottles with booze - into a *drum rolls* can of fucking coke.

on the following day after kihyun had mixed his bomb from hell, changkyun had come back from badminton practice - yes, freaking badminton because it was a nice sport and he thought that hitting a shuttlecock with a racket was way more efficient than with the palm of his hands, therefore he practiced said sport - thirsty as fuck and longing to gulp down something refreshing.

he did not notice that the can was already opened, he sighted the red and before his mouth could process taste - or kihyun could actually yell from the door he just opened that 'don't fucking put a single drop of that liquid in your mouth, it's my fucking booze bitch' - changkyun had drank half of it and only then he made a face at the bitter taste and the heavy taste of vodka that lingered strongly on the mixture.

"what he fuKC is this, ki?" he gasped, wiping his tongue on the sleeves of his sweaty shirt. "why does it taste like your dirty feet?"

"how the hell do you even how my feet tastes when it's dirty?" kihyun replied, taking the can out of changkyun's hands and throwing all its contents down the drain, crying inside because he had hoped to get pissy drunk after he came home - now -, free from his last final, ready to kick down the door to hoseok and minhyuk's shared dorm and form a new plan from there.

"that was NOT coke!!" changkyun sobbed indignant. "what the hell was even inside that?"

"regret," kihyun shook his head and started at the sink. "so much regret, i planned on getting some tonight, you're so dead what the flying fuck, that wasn't even your coke."

"that wasn't coke at all," he argued back and threw his hands up in the air, ready to kick someone down and make them beg for forgiveness. "you know what, i am going to take a shower."

"gO, WASH DOWN ALL THE GUILT," kihyun yelled and sat down on the couch, furious. he reached out for his phone and dialed the number of one of the boys from his course that owed him something. "i am going to use that favor right now, get to my dorms asap."

when the doorbell rang, changkyun came out of the shower with nothing but a towel hanging tight around his hips, hair dripping wet and face showing that something had happened.

the boy kihyun had ringed happened to see him and stared agape, wondering what favor satan was going to ask him, seemingly taking notice of the surroundings.

"jooheon," kihyun said acknowledging the boy's existence.

"hyung," he said hoping there'd be an answer. "and changkyun wearing only a towel."

"jooHEON," changkyun shouted. "and kihyun," there was a frown on his face and he pointed at him, index finger shaking. "i slipped while showering more than four times."

"nice."

"why the fuck did you leave the floor wet?"

"good luck," kihyun said and pushed past jooheon, waving goodbye and mouthing 'take care of him'. "don't even fucking consider entering my room, i will know if any of you did it or not."

"how?" jooheon asked. "it's not like you have security cameras in there."

kihyun grimaced one last time before taking a turn and disappearing.

"oh damn, i bet he does," jooheon said to himself and closed the door after entering the apartment, where stood the wet and almost naked changkyun before, had now a fully dressed boy with an old shirt inside out and unmatching socks. "at least you can still get dressed by yourself."

"he put coke on the alcohol can," changkyun complained and jooheon sighed, sitting down on the couch and turning the television on. "i look okay, right?"

with a single glance that lasted a millisecond, jooheon agreed with a hum, hoping changkyun would shut his mouth and go to his room, kihyun only wanted him there to keep a look on his roommate, right???

but when he didn't hear a response and instead felt pressure on the seat next to him, he looked and saw changkyun staring right into his eyes. "it was not coke!!!!!"

"i get it," jooheon pushed changkyun away and covered his nose, making a face at the stench of alcohol. "damn boy, you smell like vodka, i didn't get you as the type that stuff your face with booze, is this the reason why kihyun forced me to come look out for you?"

"it wasn't coke."

"stop saying that, you should be ashamed, you're the younger one here and you should know that you're not supposed to give a hard time to your elders." jooheon scolded him with his eyes glued to the television screen and hands still pushing changkyun away. "are yOU CRYING?"

"i am not crying, water is just falling from my eyes because the can of coke did not have coke, but kihyun's evil death poison of death."

"you said death twice," jooheon pointed out and changkyun grunted and tried to kick his shin, lucky him that he dodged just in time to not get his eyes hit - drunk changkyun had a terrible aim.

"i know what i said," he dismissed the older with a rude wave of his hand, slapping the back of jooheon's head in the process. "but what i was trying to say is that kihyun tried to poiSON me with that rubbish he mixed, it tasted like his dirty feet!!"

"how the fuck do you even know how his dirty feet tast-"

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW, I JUST ASSUMED SATAN'S FEET TASTE BAD OKAY."

scared, jooheon jumped further from changkyun's existence and hit the arm top but changkyun did not show any signs that he would try to murder him while he was inside his residence so he sighed and averted his gaze from the sad drunk boy who was now sniffing and wiping his nose and face on his bare hands. gross.

that was probably the worst decision jooheon took that day, obviously if he excluded agreeing to help kihyun out because he owed a favor to little satan.

first, he felt changkyun's body heat right next to his. he did not dare look at him.

second, he also felt changkyun's head - wet hair and all - falling on his shoulder. he still did not turn to look.

and third and last but not least - but only because apparently changkyun cleaned his nasty hands on that shirt he wore wrongly -, he started snoring and a hand - that dirty ass hand that was not that dirty anymore - fell on jooheon's right thigh.

he frowned and considered just getting up and leaving him there just like that, but guilt washed over him when he thought that the kid had suffered attempted poisoning from his roommate and was now nurturing a possibly awful case of hangover once he was up, so he decided against it and just stood still. hoping changkyun would not do anything weird while he wasn't sober.

when kihyun opened the door, still fuckiing sober and totally unpleased that he did not manage to achieve anything that night, he was met with the sight of changkyun dressed like a toddler chose his clothes and hair bent against jooheon's shoulder and jooheon next to him on the couch, both asleep.

"fucking gross," he muttered and slammed the door shut as loudly as possible, his wishes came true when both jumped in surprise, jooheon looking startled and anything but amused, while changkyun was still looking like a wreck by the way he clutched the side of his head. "just wanted to wish you goodnight."

he walked past them and felt slightly remorseful for not warning changkyun of his little experiment that was left on their shared fridge, it was too late though so he just remained quiet about it.

"by the way," he added. "jooheon, you can go now, your debt with me is settled."

he heard a yawn before he closed himself into his room.

the next morning when the sun was unpleasant and the results of not showering before going to bed kicked in, kihyun quickly got up from his bed, his stomach angry that all he had the previous night was a pack of saltines that minhyuk threw at him for disturbing his movies night with hyungwon, he rushed to the kitchen and only when the water was boiling and the noodles were cooking that he noticed jooheon and changkyun still huddled up together on the couch.

"fucking gross."

**Author's Note:**

> sjadhbnfyuwjlkoemwqgsjkmidhuowqiehsjadhbnfyuwjlkoemwqgsjkmidhuowqieh IM SORRY DFAMMIT


End file.
